Keronian Chaos
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Just when things seemed to have gone well for the Keroro Platoon, a force from a different dimension targets them, and they wake up in Karakura Town. Now, the five have to team up with Ichigo and Co. to defeat Aizen, and get back home with their friends.
1. Static Charge

first time with sgt frog, so sry if i put them slightly out of character. also, unlike wht ive done with bleach in the past, i kno the anime much better than i kno the manga, so sry if u feel disappointed.

* * *

><p>"Keronian Chaos:<br>Chapter One;  
>Static Charge"<p>

The room was dark, with cluttered machinery cluttering every bare inch of the wall, making the space appear irregular, and disorganized, whenever someone had entered. Even then, so few people had actually come in; the female operating the room was dangerous, especially if you interrupted her work. The only time she'd ever let it slide is either when food was brought in, she was requested of something by a superior, or when she given information that she found of importance. You'd be lucky to live, otherwise...

A door opened, a dark silhouette standing foot in it. All you could tell was that this was another woman, like the one in the chair, yet she was silent, and her dark eyes were ice cold. "Have you located a new target location?" The one standing questioned the one in front of the enlarged computer; the voice stoic yet at the same time, expectant.

The other female chuckled, her bright, violet eyes shimmering behind her glasses. "Oh, please, Admiral, don't be ridiculous!...I located them days ago; I simply waiting for the beam to be fully charged up, and ready to fire." She exclaimed to the other, pressing different buttons on the keyboard, at a rapid pace.

This Admiral looked up at the screen, taking heed in the new targets. They'd have to be studied up close when they were fired at, so she needed to distinguish their behavior before allowing the other woman to have her way. The superior knew that they'd need it, even if they weren't going to be all that challenging...

She saw short, humanoid frogs, all in a distinct order. The first was green, with yellow headgear with a red star on it, and yellow star on his belly; he was vacuuming a living room floor while talking with a blue-haired boy. The second was dark blue with yellow headgear, as well, a green and yellow mark on both it and his belly, and a white tail; he was eating sweets with a girl with light blue hair. The next was red, with red head gear with a yellow skull on it, a scar on his left eye, and a blue belt strapped to his body; he was currently polishing a gun while a pink-hair female continued to talk about camping. The next was yellow, with swirled eyes, and headphones, orange headgear with a yellow spiral symbol on it, and an orange version of this symbol on his belly; he seemed to have been typing something, while a gray-haired boy stood and watched, smiling. The last one was light blue, with a yellow, four-pointed star on his belly, blue eyes, a gray ninja mask, and headgear with a red star that appeared to be formed in the same manner as the one on his stomach; he was currently meditating near the red one alongside a girl in ninja gear.

The admiral's eyes widened a fraction, recognizing the group almost instantly. "I thought the Keroro Platoon was in charge of an invasion expedition on Pekopan Dimension Five." She stated, as a matter-of-fact-like. The other woman nodded at the silhouetted figure. "Then what are they doing interacting with there species, and not making an attack plan, Sergeant?" She questioned the woman relaxed in her chair.

The Sergeant chuckled at this; the sound that would normally make everyone shiver, except for this one, who had became immune to the nerve-wrecking sound. Even still, it did make her stand cautiously, in case the other tried something. "I questioned that myself, when I discovered them a few months ago; turns out the mother ship left them on their own over a year ago. The Garuru Platoon became in charge of the operation to replace them, but they had been working to protect them. No one on Keron has had contact with them, and because of First Lieutenant Garuru, they think that they won't be coming back, and after finishing that, I found them to be the perfect targets." She simply explained to her superior.

She nodded, turning her back to leave. "Call your husband, and tell him that he's clear to fire the Spiritual Adapter Beam." She ordered, calmly.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Was the only thing she heard as she closed the door behind her.

Once seeing that she left, she picked up the phone and pressed a button labeled: Laboratario. A few rings later, she heard a cheerful voice on the other end of the line. "Hola, Mi Amor!" A male voice greeted, happily.

The woman smirked at this. "Hola, Mi Encantadora; I have news for you!" She said, giggling with an evil expression on her face.

A gasp followed afterwords, then came a maniacal chuckle. "We have a new one, I take it." The male didn't really ask, but the chuckle he received was enough to tell him yes. "Then I'm clear to fire at your targets, now?" He questioned, rather hopeful to use the device again, and to get the woman out of the computer room.

She typed in a few keys, watching as five target signs similar to what you'd see through the scope of a sniper, appeared in front of them blue before flashing red, one by one. "I'll upload the image to your laptop!" And with that, she hung up and sat back in her chair; ready to see the show up ahead.

- Hinata Household: Same Time

The day actually was peaceful, and if there was one thing you could tell, both human and frog alike were actually enjoying themselves.

To start off, Sergeant Keroro had just finished up his vacuuming, and began talking with Tamama about the new treats that Momoka had been feeding him, and even began to try some, while Fuyuki's conversation averted to Momoka, whom of which began to explain the festival she was throwing at her mansion, and claimed it was to celebrate the anniversary of when they first met the Keronians (in truth, she scheduled it on the day she first met him, but she believed saying that would make him think that she was weird, and the only reason she'd be able to come was for Tamama). Fuyuki thought it a great idea, and was excited for it, as were the two frogs with them.

Natsumi continued to talk about her camping trip with her mom, and claimed that it was always a run at survival skills, making Giroro even more interested in the conversation. She explained all the things that they did, and the Corporal had even brought up a few of his own ideas, in which, Natsumi was excited for, and even thought that he should come along, if she got her mom's permission. Such thoughts filled the crimson frog with excitement as well as joy to hear that Natsumi wanted to spend some time with him; granted, he didn't want her mother to be there, but he knew that she was the only thing they had for transportation, so he was fine with the idea.

Koyuki was, of course, meditating with Dororo, whom had already finished their discussion on the day's events, and sat in silence; the human ninja secretly awaiting for Natsumi to say something to her, and wondering if she could go on the camping trip, as well, while Dororo felt happy for Giroro; knowing how much he adored the pink-haired female.

Finally, Kululu was in the lab with Saburo were in the Yellow Devil's private lab,looking over experiments and programs. They didn't really speak unless there was some form of confusion, which leads to short, but detailed answers, before heading back to the silence. It was like comparing notes, and it only took those simple glances for one to know what the other thought, and they'd speak if it were that bad, otherwise, they shrugged off the criticism.

Now, though, after what seemed like the first peaceful day they've had in months...

"SERGEANT!"

"TAMA-CHAN!"

"GIRORO!"

"DORORO!"

"KULULU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? !"

As if on cue, everyone brought the five frogs into the sergeant's room, all wondering just what the hell happened. All five amphibious aliens were unconscious, trembling violently, with beads of cold sweat running down their bodies, all hyperventilating, and by the looks on their faces, in serious pain, for reasons unknown.

"Wh-what happened to them? We were just talking to Tamama and Sarge, and they both looked fine!" Fuyuki exclaimed, still pretty spooked about what had only happened moments before.

"Eh...I don't know..." Momoka exclaimed, quietly, not just worried for her little frog friend, but also unhappy that Fuyuki was so scared. Her other side cursed at the thought of it happening, now, of all time, since she and Fuyuki were both in a long conversation for a little while.

Koyuki seemed just as worried, perhaps more so. "He didn't seem like he was in pain before we started meditating..." She trailed off, looking down at Dororo, worried.

Natsumi stood up, looking rather annoyed. "I don't know about you guys, but this seems pretty fishy to me." This grabbed their attention. "I mean, what if they're just doing this for attention, or to get off their workload, or some other disaster!" She proclaimed, remembering the several other plans that came crossed her mind that involved this kind of emotional deception.

Saburo looked up at this. "I don't think they're faking it, Natumi." He stated, calmly. This, sure, made the girl blush, but it also gave him the floor when the others present stared at him, confused. "I know Kululu rather well, if you'd believe it, and that's because we understand how the other thinks, so if it were some scheme, I would have questioned him about it, already, but all he wanted to do was compare our programs, and we were preoccupied with it until he started acting up like this." He explained, looking down at his yellow companion, a bit worried.

She stopped at this, looking at Giroro, rather worried herself. He was a macho man, who didn't like accepting help from others, or to be pitied by others, including herself, and whenever he seemed injured or exhausted, he would refused to be looked at by such a thing, so if he ever did try to fake being hurt, it would normally be quite readable, and obvious, and right now was not one of those times.

The elder Hinata knelt down next to the Corporal, giving off her own eyes of worry; hoping he'd wake up. "What should we do?" She asked, quietly.

At this, Fuyuki sighed. "Well, Angol Mois is with our mom on that trip, so she can't come here to operate the machinery." He trailed off.

Momoka was also a bit disappointed. "And I don't know how my medical equipment would help them, since they're not normal frogs." She stated, shamefully.

Saburo's head poked up, again. "Hey, isn't Giroro's brother still in town?" He questioned them. Now, their heads popped up before nodding at him. "Doesn't he have a medical specialist?" He questioned them.

It took a bit of thinking for Koyuki to remember. "Oh yeah! Pururu!" She exclaimed, pounding her fist into her palm, smiling.

"I don't know; just how is Lieutenant Garuru gonna react once he hears there's something wrong with his brother?" Fuyuki questioned. Natsumi thought of that, knowing that although the two acted very similar, Garuru did care about his little brother, and to how he'd react, she was certain would be very similar to Giroro, since the younger siblings normally take up after their older ones.

"It's the only option we have left, isn't it? I mean, I can operate some of Kululu's systems, but I'm not an expert on a Keronian's health." He pointed out, noting to the fact that neither of them did.

Natsumi sighed, looking at Saburo. "Do you think you can get some of Kululu's scanners working?" She questioned him. Of course, he gave her a silent nod. She turned her head. "Okay, Koyuki! Go find Garuru and his platoon members, and tell them what happened. Fuyuki, Momoka, in the mean time, help me take care of them." She ordered.

Nods went about the room as everyone took their leave. Fuyuki left through the vents in search of the first lieutenant, Saburo made his way back into the lair to find some of the equipment necessary to at least learn something about what was going on, and the others made temporary beds for the five, and watched them; occasionally dabbing their foreheads with a wet cloth, in hopes of calming them down, a bit.

At the same time, all five children were questioning the same thing. What the hell is going on?...

* * *

><p>like said, first time with Sgt Frog, so no flames, plz!<br>~ K. Fang-sama


	2. What the Frog?

okay, chapter two, here we r! sry if the first chap was a bit boring, but no worries, it's gonna get better! hope u enjoy! ^^

* * *

><p>"Chapter Two;<br>What The Frog?"

Everything felt so hazy. That's it! One minute he recalls speaking with Fuyuki and Tamama, the next, his heads pounding in pain, and he couldn't stop himself from keeling over as it coursed through his body. It was hard to contemplate just what exactly happened and why, but all he knew was that now he was lying down somewhere, with someone's muffled yelling overcrowding his own thoughts.

At first he thought it was Natsumi, yelling at him for being stupid (again), but that idea soon blew itself off when he realized that the voice was far too masculine to be hers. Albeit, Natsumi was a bit of a tomboy, she sounded nothing like what he was hearing. He knew that Tamama was out of the question, because the voice sounded older, and it couldn't have been Giroro, since his was deeper in tone. So, who was there?

Finally, a set of gray eyes began to flutter open; blinking a few times to clear his view of the ceiling above him; then he sat up, bolt right, and took into the clearing of the room. It was plain, with a gray carpet, and white walls. It was nothing fancy, really, just a dull bedroom, and judging by the looks of things, he knew but one thing: he wasn't in the Hinata household, anymore.

He closed his eyes, head lowering slightly. Now he didn't know where he was, and to be with other Pekoponians, he was quite certain that he'd become a good dish of frog legs stew, as Natsumi had described to him what it was, and he feared the idea so. The best plan was to leave, and the sooner the better.

Keroro opened his eyes, about to move, only to find himself staring at his hands. And why? Because...they looked just like a Pekoponian's...

He moved his hands, for good leverage, and it was confirmed that they were his own. He moved said hands to his chest and found himself meeting cloth instead of his usually moist skin. He tugged on it, and saw that the material was white, like the blankets covering his legs, with a yellow star in the center. He finally went to his head, discovering that its form had changed, and that he had also grown messy, green locks.

And in response, the Sergeant screamed (manly): "What the Frog? What happened?" While flailing in the bed, and soon getting entangled in the covers, and rolling off with a loud thud.

Whilst recovering from the face dive to the floor, the door to the room flung open, and pounding footsteps rushed in before he felt a warm hand in his back. "Oi! Are you okay?" The person asked; one of whom, Keroro registered was the one yelling, earlier.

He turned his head and saw another Pekoponian with tan skin, brown eyes, and a mop of bright orange hair. He was wearing a plain, black t-shirt with a pair of ripped blue jeans, as well as a set of white socks. Keroro admitted to himself that he was happy he looked like the boy's species, otherwise he was pretty sure that he'd be in a huge mess, right about now.

After a few minutes of staring in shock, he was able to calm himself. "Yes, I'm fine! I was just a bit surprised, that's all..." He replied, putting on a goofy grin, and running his hand through his new green hair while trying to think of what else to say to the man.

He smiled. "Yeah, sorry about that, but you came in unconscious, so we should have been prepared for when you woke up." He stated, helping the transformed-alien get back onto his bed. "In case you wanted to know, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and this is my family's clinic. What's your name?" The orange haired asked; while also giving his name as well as the location of where the Keronian was.

Now, of course, to introduce himself as a sergeant would make the human think that he was crazy, but to introduce himself as Keroro, alone, would seem way too suspicious, so he gave the male a confident grin, putting a thumbs up towards himself. "Keroro; Hinata Keroro, that is." He said, only half lying to the teenager. Aki and Fuyuki practically treated him like family, after all, and he had even used the name before; the only reason he didn't keep it was because of Natsumi getting angry with him, and threatening him with becoming her next science project, should he try it again.

Still, Kurosaki grinned at him, anyways. "Nice to meet you, Hinata-san!" He claimed, holding out his hand. The Gunsuo happily shook it, secretly thanking Fuyuki for allowing him to adopt the name, even though his sister said no. "Hey, since you're awake, can you tell me who your friends are, exactly? And what happened to you to get you like that?" Ichigo asked him, a bit confused.

Keroro nodded, and began walking out of the room with the teenager. As they strolled, Keroro decided it best to be honest about what he remembers (excluding anything the other would consider abnormal), and thought it best that the best thing he could say was that he was with family before his mind went to a blank, which he did, although Ichigo still felt rather wary about the story.

Basically, it happened like this:

**_Ichigo: So, what happened, again?_**

**_Keroro: *looks up, a bit dazed* Well, I can't particularly put my finger on it! One minute I'm talking to Fuyuki-dano, Momoka-dano and Tamama, the next is a bit of blackness, and a lot of pain. The next thing I know, I wake up under your roof._**

**_Ichigo: *slightly stunned* Well, they must be worried, then, if something happened._**

**_Keroro: *eyebrow raised* Kero?_**

**_Ichigo: Your aunt and uncle..._**

**_Keroro: *eyes widen before chuckling with slight hesitation* Fuyuki-dano is my cousin, not my uncle! And Momoka-dano is Tamama-nitou's cousin, not to mention she's a good few years younger than Fuyuki-dano._**

**_Ichigo: *slowly* Okay...how about I show you around, and you can point out who's who?_**

**_Keroro: *shrugging* If you say so..._**

Basically, it continued to get crazy as he introduced them; explaining each other's story. He started off by claiming that he was visiting his cousins and aunt alongside his other cousin, Giroro, whom he already decided should have the family's last name, simply because he liked Natsumi so much. He claimed that his three companions came with them because they also had family waiting for them in the same town, and met at Aki's home.

As they passed each room, Keroro pointed out Giroro, and told Kurosaki the names of the others with the family names of their partners (seeing as how he had done so, already): Houjou Kululu, Nishizawa Tamama, and Azumaya Dororo. He also told Ichigo small bits about them, so that he's careful should he ever be in one of their rooms when they wake up; as a way of showing him gratitude. Nevertheless, it didn't help with the man's suspicion, in the least...

They went downstairs to the dining area, where Ichigo reheated him some of the dinner from the night before, contemplating the man's story. It was reasonably put together, but the tones of his voice was enough to make him question if what he were saying was true or not. Well, he knew that the parts where he introduced them, and when he stated that the last he could remember was a girl talking about a party, which he could tell was true, but the rest seemed false.

Still, deciding not to bring it to his face, since he had only just woke up, he temporarily pushed the thought aside and brought the man lunch, taking in his features. Keroro now looked to be about Ichigo's age, with messy green hair, gray eyes, and bright skin. His body appeared to be well toned, and his article of clothing was truly just average. A white t-shirt with a yellow star on it, with a pair of blue jeans, green wrist bands; also with the yellow star; and a yellow headband with a red star on it.

Granted, he appeared normal, but what the teen learned about people who did is that they normally weren't, and that became evident as soon as he started to tell his story. This made the orange-head alert, and readying himself for anything that might happen out of the blue, just as he placed the plate in front the green-head.

Keroro ate happily, certainly, but even still, with being in this unfamiliar place in this unfamiliar form, he couldn't help but want some answers, and he only had one person to ask, at the moment. "Kurosaki-san, throughout all the time I've been around my two cousins, I've not heard of this place, once. If you could just tell me so I'm sure, just what town is this place in?" He questioned, curiously.

The substitute found it to be no surprise he'd ask, and judging by facial expression, body language, and his tone, he was being quite serious about the subject. So, he answered him, honestly. "You're in Karakura." He informed the transformed frog, calmly.

**~ Koyuki**

This was taking forever. Garuru definitely knew how to hide, that was one thing Koyuki was certain of. Still, even after these last few days, she wasn't going to give up, when she knew that things were still seriously wrong back at the Hinata household, and with Aki holding Angol Mois, they had little source of alien information. Granted, Saburo could get into Kululu's system with a moderate amount of difficulty, it still left them head scratching, and just as confused.

She continued onward, thinking of what she last heard from Houjou with the scan he did. He claimed that there was a biomass energy in them called: 'Mystical Waves,' and said that according to the readings, there were very feint signals of it. He said that their vital signs were almost as low, as struggling against the drop in the energy, so he wagered that it was the problem, but how to handle it was a mystery to all of them, which left the ninja girl continuously searching for the First Lieutenant.

"You're acting unusually odd, Azumaya-san; for what reasons?" A voice questioned.

Startled, she turned around, ready to face the person. She found herself staring at the half-robotic, single-red-eyed Keronian assassin, otherwise known as Lance Corporal Zoruru. He simply standing there, awaiting an explanation, and judging by the fact he had even asked, he did expect to hear the truth, whether she liked it or not.

Lucky for him, they needed his lieutenant's platoon. "I've been spending the past two days looking for your platoon; there's something seriously wrong, and we need your help!" She told him, seriously, hoping that he wouldn't take her lightly, and just help her find his team.

The frog simply closed his eye. "Isn't that why you are partners with Zeroro? Ask his platoon." He calmly suggested, coldly, beginning to walk away.

She called out, begging towards him. "Please, Zoruru, just listen for awhile longer!" He stopped, looking over his shoulder, wondering what she'd want. "They are the problem," she started, breath hitching at the memory of Dororo in pain. "I was simply meditating with him, then all of a sudden, he as well as the others were all unconscious and in pain. We got scanners, and this energy in their bodies called: 'Mystic Waves,' appears to be low."

This caught the assassin's attention, fully._ "Low mystic wave energy? That's certainly trouble!"_ He thought, turning more towards her as to tell her he was still listening.

Koyuki knew by what Keroro had told them about Zoruru, him actually giving mind to something counts as a very serious matter. So, she continued. "It just happened so suddenly, and they're all struggling against it; we need help, but with Kululu knocked out and with Angol Mois outside of the country, your platoon is all we have. Please, Zoruru!" She pleaded, getting on her knees and bowing; hoping that the assassin would help her.

Albeit, he'd normally be unfazed by such cries, he knew this was something that couldn't be ignored. _"The idea that this had happened to just one of them is strange enough, but the whole platoon? And all at one time? Certainly not your average case."_ He thought before walking up to the girl. "If you want any help, you are going to come with me, young Pekoponian." This made the ninja lift her head in shock. "I will need to gather my platoon if you require any assistance of me." He briefly explained, turning his back to her.

Azumaya smiled, a gleam of hope in her eyes, before standing. "Lead the way!" She told him. And like that, they were off. _"Don't worry guys, help is on the way!"_

- Las Noches Throne Room: That Night

A figure left the computer room, strolling casually down the halls, a smirk on her face. She was average sized, about five-foot-five, to about five and a half feet tall, and by her figure, she kept herself in shape. Her eyes shimmered purple behind her glasses, and her misty blue hair being held up in a ponytail by a pink ribbon. She wore a white, long sleeved shirt that appreciated her curves, with a purple obi that held up a back skirt that went to her angles, and had a tear up her right leg, all the way up to mid-thigh, and outlined by a pink streak. She had a pair of white boots with one-inch wedges, which added to her natural height, light pink gloves on her hands, and a necklace around her neck, that appeared like a red rhododendron, which shimmered brightly.

People stayed out of her way; at least most did. Everyone knew that she was a very large threat, even though she was more brains than brawn. Still, she wasn't one to be brought down, so easily, and with her intellect, it was known, quickly, she wasn't one of the people you were up against, in a fight; the way the rumor went is that you'd have better luck with Grimmjow, and anybody in the right mind knew just how often people lived from being beaten by him.

"Hola, mi amor!" A voice called, joyously. She stopped, turning her head to see a uniformed arrancar with flowing pink hair, golden eyes, and a firm set of glasses on his face, which took place as his mask, who was also smiling sweetly at her. This person was otherwise known as Szayelaporro Granz; Octova Espada.

The woman smirk turned into a gentle smile. "Hola, mi encantadora! How have you been?" She questioned, sweetly, an innocent expression holding its place on her face.

The Octova Espada grasped her into his arms, holding her in a firm, loving embrace. "Horribly! Why does Kanama and Aizen have to keep you away from me, in that room? I can't stand being away from you, for so long!" He exclaimed dramatically, holding her close, as if the feeling had been away from his grasp for centuries on end.

The Sergeant chuckled at the thought of her admiral's orders and Szayel's reactions. Ever since she arrived, the two were normally bearing at the other's throat; challenging themselves to see just who was more intelligent. Then, they realized how much they liked each other, and began dating. It was enjoyable, and passionate. After a few years of dating, and a few months of proving as a loyal Espada, Szayel got the approval to marry her. It had been nearly four years since their wedding day, but for them, it still felt like one, with how much they were kept at work, and how less they were out of the reach with each other. Even still, they loved each other like they always had, which she treasured.

Szayel, hearing her chuckle, looked at her with a sweet smile. "Well, now that I have that out of my system, do you think we can get Kanama to sign off on finally letting you move into my room, after we finish with our report, Tsukiki-chan?" He questioned her, praying for it. He wanted her to be in his grasp, without anyone being able to get in his way, which was something he wanted since they got married.

Tsukiki, as he called her, simply began to play with his hair, expressing pure enjoyment by being near him. "Depends on if we can explain just what caused the glitch in the system, and if we can fix it; you know yet?" She questioned him, hoping for some good news so that they wouldn't be separated for even longer than either of them wanted.

And, sure enough, he had the answer, and the mere sound of his chuckles was all she needed to know that he had. So, they turned, and began walking as she listened to her lover's find, their arms linked together. "Well, the glitch was definitely in the program that I was told to test; I told Aizen-sama that it wasn't done going through the simulations, but, 'His word is law,' in the means of Ulquiorra." She nodded, allowing him to continue. "The capture feature on the Adapter Beam was highly damaged, which wouldn't allow to hold even one of the platoon members, and as if that wasn't bad enough, the dimensional transport coordinates were reset to somewhere in the Pekopan Dimension Two, so even if we used the device again, the shinigami would notice, and would more than likely start investigating; especially if they learn that they're Keronians." He stated.

She perked an eyebrow. "And how would they not? Their mystic waves had only adapted to the reiatsu, that's it." She reminded him, solemnly, remembering all the work she had to do to appear similar to a human.

This is where Szayel smirked. "Actually, that's where it got interesting!" And this, caught his wife's attention even more so, knowing that when those types of words came out of his mouth, it was bound to be amusing. "I found them as they were being transported by medical professionals; apparently, they took the forms of regular day humans." He told her, a wry smirk on his face.

Tsukiki Granz smirked alongside him. "Now that is interesting!" She stated, chuckling with him as they made their way to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>i hope that was entertaining for you! and hope u keep reading!<br>_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	3. Situational Status

"Chapter Three;  
>Situational Status"<p>

**- Twelfth Division Boarding Room**

"Why are we here, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Asked Yamamoto-soutaicho, not exactly happy with the fact the insane scientist of Soul Society called he, as well as the eight remaining captains to his boarding room for a meeting. The man sent a hell butterfly out to all the captains, and stated that they were all needed there, for reasons he had yet to explain, so as one would expect, the other captains were pondering just _what_ the man wanted.

The yellow-toothed captain turned to his coworkers, and stated: "There's been a recent disturbance in the human world, and it is not an arrancar." He told them, truthfully. They looked at him a bit confused, and others more seriously; the arrancar have been a primary concern for awhile, so why is this so important? "I've scanning the frequencies the outer dimensions, as I was ordered, and I found something curious as of a few days ago."

He typed on a keyboard, a quick steady pace reaching at his pale finger tips as the he brought something on the monitor. The shinigami found themselves looking at seven different worlds; all very similar to the material world they had access to. They then saw two orbs appear; one was pure white, and the other was black. Both of these dots surrounded one of the Earths labeled with a '#2' symbol.

The twelfth captain turned to them. "As most, if not, all of you know; the material world was severed into seven different worlds as to keep balance with human lives, and to ensure that the overflow that happened centuries ago wouldn't happen again. And ever since doing this, these other worlds have had other events, as well as uninvited guests." He added, turning back to the keyboard. "Look here!"

They turned back to the screen, where the date had been listed just about four days beforehand, in which a strange light had fired right out of the black spot that was generated on the simulation, and was aimed at a different Earth. "What the hell is that, Kurotsuchi?" Kenpachi demanded, absolutely lost in the importance in the event.

"Some creation Aizen had his arrancar servants make, no doubt. What it is, exactly isn't what made me call you, more or less, it's what it brought to this side of the dimension trail." He proclaimed as the ray hit the Earth labeled #5 before retracting back into Hueco Mundo. "I found it rather curious about what had happened, but after close retrospect of the reiatsu there, I had found nothing." He stated.

"And that's important, because?" Toshiro questioned, getting slightly impatient with scientific maniac.

The elder genius glared at the young prodigy. "It's what it brought here, this energy that was transported, I found interesting." With that, a chart came up, showing a high radiance in a red form of energy. "This particular source is rather similar to reiatsu, just not a type Hollows hunger for. However, no human, or any creature from any of the other dimensions should have the ability to have this type: it's a foreign engagement, meant for a specific set of species found in a different part of the universe."

Ukitake's face lit up in realization; recognizing the red consistency, and its high levels. "Keronians?" He questioned to himself, incoherently.

Kurotsuchi looked at the elder captain with a look of satisfaction. "Exactly they!" He told him.

At the moment, Hitsugaya, Komamura, and Kuchiki perked their eyebrows, all wondering what the others were speaking of. "Oh, that's right! They don't know!" Kyouraku pointed out, noticing their questioning expressions. "No surprise that you wouldn't; only captain-ranked officials were allowed to know of the disaster, and at that time, two of you were lieutenants, and one of you wasn't even in Soul Society, yet." He exclaimed.

Their looks didn't falter. "To answer the questions running through your heads," Soi Feng spoke up, not even bothering to look at them, "Keronians are frog-like creatures, and they can only grow to about three feet tall. They're known for being an expert invading race, that roam galaxies to enslave different planets, and their inhabited species; Earth has been a target for long time, and we didn't have to worry about them until a few decades ago, when they tried to strike _this_ Earth." She explained, her serious tone hinting in anger as she got further along.

"That's right!" The twelfth perked up, smirking. "By these levels, it's only a platoon; between four or five of them; however, they are a definite risk, should they participate in the war; which I found their plans to be." He told them, typing on his keyboard once more, bringing up a recording.

_**"Attention: this is Captain Keroro speaking and reporting as acting leader! We have arrived as planned, and are standing by for the invasion fleet. Awaiting the arrival, we will remain and hide in sync with this odd species, and working along to find more of their weaknesses. Until then, Frog Out!"**_

Their eyes widened. If this was truly an invasion, then they could team up with Aizen, and just make things worse for them. Whomever this Captain Keroro was, they had to find him and his platoon, before they tried to take over this dimension; then the others, as well...

**- Hinata Household**

The Garuru platoon had taken over the base to ensure no enemies would try and ambush their allies in their most vulnerable position. According to Medical Chief Pururu, Mystic Waves were an energy source of a regular Keronian's soul, and that to go as low as it was, it was if the ARMPIT platoon were dying on spot, and barely able to stay together. She also stated, should the energy run out, they would die, instantaneously.

Of course, this left them all to worry, but according to the pink Keronian, they had to wait so that they can observe all the surroundings; then they'd have an answer on what started it all. Granted it didn't help much for their fear but their really wasn't much else they could do, until then, so they tried to go back to some form of regular life.

The five humans were definitely not in a good mood, and they weren't coping so well. Natsumi couldn't focus on her work, Fuyuki couldn't keep up with his alien research, Momoka got mad a lot more than usual, Koyuki found herself a bit depressed whenever she got home, and Saburo had done as so much as to stop drawing and poke around with some of Kululu's unfinished projects.

The purple frog, otherwise known as Giroro's older brother kept up with every project Tororo could hand out, bringing up different studies and research. Despite Tororo being like Kululu, there was really no way he was going to allow this to happen to his own brother. He did care about him, but he'd never say it out loud, and Giroro vice-versa. So, yeah, he's working his ass off, and he's been pushing his recruit to move his ass so that way it'd be over. The question was if they could even figure out what happened to the platoon.

**- Kurosaki House: Two Days Later**

Not even a week through, Keroro and the others had stayed under Ichigo's roof for a good while, having not been able to get in contact with their 'family.' Over that period of time, said green head became a huge help with cleaning, so Yuzu didn't have to do so much, Kululu had helped his dad work out his bills because that man was hopeless when it came to computers, and the other three had been getting along with Karin; bringing her to the park, and playing soccer with her.

To say the least, the eldest of the Kurosaki siblings had gotten to know them rather well in the short period of time, and if he could say anything, he thought them to be the weirdest set of friends he ever laid eyes on. Keroro, for one, seemed to be a crazy wild card who you could only guess what he'd do unless it was compared to toys, TV, or cleaning; overall, he found him the weirdest of them. Tamama seemed bipolar to him, and he became awfully frightened of him whenever he got mad, so he preferred his happy self more. Giroro was a war head, no doubt, and he seemed to be the only person that ever bothered to take care of Keroro whenever he was going over the top; Ichigo was just happy he wasn't a second Kenpachi. Kululu reminded him of Kurotsuchi, so he didn't interact with him too much, especially when the guy took insults as compliments. Dororo seemed to be the only peaceful one of them, but the other four seem to forget he's there, and he often got depressed whenever they did. The strawberry felt bad for him, so most of his time with them was focused on Dororo so that the bluenette didn't feel left out or forgotten.

Overall, he didn't mind them, despite how weird they were. Honestly, he had a plenty weird life as it was, so why should he worry about them? "Ichigo-dano, would you care to join me for meditation?" A shy, slightly insecure voice asked him, kindly.

The strawberry turned his head to face none other than Dororo himself. Ichigo found his appearance a tad bit weird, but then again, his whole group was, so he shouldn't care too much for it. Dororo had shoulder length, powder blue hair, and bright aquamarine eyes that stared out in a bit of hopefulness. He bared rather pale skin, but you couldn't tell all too well with the gray mask over his mouth and nose, gray scarf around his neck, as well as the tight, long sleeved blue shirt, with a yellow four pointed star on the torso. He wore a simple pair of black sweat pants, as well as his black cloth shoes with his white tabi socks (said shoes that were parked at the front door). As he looked, presently, he was like a ninja, and with the way he acted, he could very well be one.

Keroro, making a dramatic appearance, jumped up on top of Dororo yelling: "Why would he want to do that? Meditation's boring!" He yelled to the high heavens.

"Yep!" He heard Tamama say.

"You can say that again." Said the deep tone, that was Giroro.

"Kuu-kuku!"

Ichigo looked over at the others. Tamama looked like he was wearing a school uniform with dark blue pants, and a dark blue jacket that he couldn't help but remember the arrancar's uniform by. The trim of his clothing was golden rod-yellow, and there was a green and yellow Shoshinsha mark, which helped him stand out, a bit. His hair was only a slightly lighter tone than the clothes he was wearing, and was a bit shorter than Dororo's. He had huge light gray eyes, and bright skin on him. He was currently smiling at Keroro, which he couldn't help but sweat drop at, wondering how he could encourage such an idiot.

Giroro definitely looked more intimidating. His hair was red, like Renji's, but it was about Tamama's length and had a messy style to it. His eyes were a shade or two lighter than his actual hair color, and his skin had a crisp tan, which nearly matched Ichigo's in tone. He had a bit more muscle on him, too, which he showed off with his attire. That in being a tight, black tank top with a pair of black jeans, a blue belt strapped over his shoulder, a red headband with a yellow skull pattern, and had he been wearing the tuscan red combat boots he owned, he'd be an opposing figure. Add that to the scar over his left eye as well as his usual scowl and strong arms crossed, it was rather hard not to think him as an army man.

Finally, there was Kululu. He had long, wild blond hair with his hair tied back in a loose pony tail, and skin that paled in comparison to Dororo's. He wore an orange t-shirt with a yellow swirl-patterned necklace around his neck that stood in between a pair of white headphones which relaxed on the male's shoulders. He wore a white jacket that seemed barely any different from a lab coat, as well as a pair of plain blue jeans. To finish off the creep's looks, he had a pair of round glasses with a black swirl-pattern on each lens, which hid a narrow and rather disturbing pair of red eyes. What a perfect look for a weirdo like him is what Ichigo thought of his appearance.

Dororo had let out a groan of disappointment, having felt depressed that he made such a 'boring' suggesting to him. Ichigo, deciding to end this quickly, had only told the green-haired-freak: "Hey, Keroro!" He said, getting his attention. "Didn't you promise Yuzu you'd catch up with the dishes and the laundry so she could make the stew you requested for dinner?"

The frog's eyes widened. "Oh no, I better get started or else I can never get my cow flesh!" He yelled quickly as he ran to the kitchen to start the chores he opted to do for Yuzu.

"Kukuku, that reminds me; I have to get your dad so I can teach him how to upgrade his software." The yellow genius stated, heading up the stairs.

Tamama's eyes widened. "And I promised Karin I'd help train her soccer team today."

"Hey, wait for me!" Giroro yelled, chasing Tamama out the door.

Finally alone, Ichigo helped Dororo up, and gave him a warm smile. "I'd be happy to meditate alongside you." He answered, now that the other four weren't around to interfere.

The blunette's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you Ichigo-dano!" He said, looking as if he may cry. The only person who was this kind to him was Koyuki, and she wasn't there with them, so he was happy that the strawberry was making an effort to be with him. This made the ninja rather joyful.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't mention it! Just quit with the honorifics, Dororo; you don't have to use '-dano' if we're friends." He stated, giving a look of reassurance; the blunette was so emotional, it took a lot to keep him in check with the right idea.

"Friends?" Dororo questioned, eyes widened in what could only be disbelief. Again, Ichigo nodded. The look in the latter's eyes lit up in what could only be joy. "Yes!" Was all he said before he brought Ichigo next to him so they could meditate together.

**- Las Noches, Hueco Mundo: Meeting Room**

Tsukiki and Szayel made their way to the meeting room. On a regular basis, it'd be only for Espada, however, ever since becoming partners with each other, their were certain meetings that only five Espada went to whilst the other five were replaced by Tsukiki as well as the others with her. "So," Szayel spoke up, gaining his wife's attention, "what do you think Kanama-san will hand out, today?" He questioned the woman standing before him.

Mrs. Grantz smirked. "I don't know, but I hope it'll be over with soon; I'd like to get back to what were doing this morning." She stated, showing lustful eyes to the man before her. Aroused and the same intention taking over his sparkling gaze, Szayel kissed his wife, happily, and almost stayed like that without a care in the world.

Almost.

"Oi! Get a room, Tsukiki!"

The two parted at hearing this; turning their gaze to the entrance. Walking in alongside Quinto Espada Nnoitora Jiruga was another woman about three inches shorter than he, with perfectly tanned skin, dark crimson hair, and shining jade eyes. She wore a tight black tank top that only had one strap, navy blue skinni-jeans, heeled black boots, and silver bangles, two on each hand. She also had a tattoo on her right shoulder, which looked like a pair of black swords crossing one another.

The Sergeant smirked. "I should be telling you that, seeing as how you and you're husband don't seem to have a problem with where you choose to have intercourse." She stated, having the lovely memory of them having sex in the desert near the field she and Szayel tested their new weaponry.

The woman identified as Mrs. Jiruga glared at the pair, whilst Nnoitora smirked; putting an arm around his wife, and pulling her close to him before saying: "If you want us to do that, can ya cover for us?" He asked them; skipping these meetings weren't uncommon for them, but in the current situation, he only got his wife's glare.

She grabbed the man's chin, making him look at her before saying: "Look, you! I may let you dominate me, but if you still want that pleasure, you'll know when to step down and leave the fight to me, otherwise, you may lose a few friends while you're sleeping." She promised him, giving him a sinister look that meant she was serious.

Nnoitora returned the expression, a smirk on his face as he gently cupped the woman's cheek. "Aw, come on Torama-chan; you know I wouldn't step in unless it were to make you happy, right?" He questioned her, nipping her ear so as to get a point out. He gained a light moan mixed with slight pain and pleasure.

"Enough already." A new voice rang. Nnoitora stopped to see a man standing with Grimmjow; one of which stood about an inch shorter than he, and seemed slightly skinnier than Nnoitora himself. He had forest green hair up in a ponytail that reached to his shoulder blades. His eyes were bright orange, and his skin had a very dark tan. He wore a white shirt with red kanji on it, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes. "We'd much rather get back to what we were doing earlier, so let's take our seats before the Admiral gets here." He ordered them.

Nodding, the six took their seats at the meeting room. A few moments later, Starrk entered with another male with a scrawny build, pale skin, gold eyes and black hair. He wore a simple pair of white shoes, a pair of flared blue jeans, as well as a loose black t-shirt with a blue thunderbolt design on it. Both of them seemed bored already, and were just about ready to fall asleep.

Torama smirked. "Nice of ya to join us, Jiroba." She snickered. Both males only shrugged as they took their seats; leaving the ones closest to Aizen open.

Speaking of the lord of Las Noches, he had just entered the room; Ulquiorra and another woman walking beside him. The woman was about an inch shorter than Ulquiorra, and had long, black hair and narrow purple eyes. Her skin was extremely pale, just barely having any color to it at all. She wore a black shirt with no sleeves, a v-neck collar with black mesh underneath it. She had on a pair of tight black leggings with white boots that made it up to her knees. Finally, she had on a pair of black gloves that went up to her elbows as well as a white belt with a sapphire blue buckle that was designed like an arrow flying upwards before lowering to reach its target.

"Good morning everyone. Shall we prepare some tea before we get started on our mission update?" It wasn't a question, simply because-like at every meeting-the tea was poured and passed to everyone. Some of them glared at their cups, while most just drank from them. "Now Kanama, Ulquiorra, you said you had a plan so as to fix our little error from last week?" He questioned the pair that arrived with him.

"Hai." They nodded, standing back up before looking out on everyone.

Ulquiorra spoke first. "As everybody here knows, there was a recent mishap concerning the Adapter Beam. This has caused our latest targets to take the form of humans in the Material World's second dimension, thus enlisting the shinigami to notice." He started out, his voice in the same monotone it's always been. "This means we have to take action without them learning of our true intentions for them."

Kanama nodded once before turning her head towards the sleepy duo. "Private First Class Jiroba, you and Starrk are going to head into the second material dimension and attempt to fool them into coming her of their own free will; I believe you can manage the deception." She stated, receiving to silent nods. She then turned to Grimmjow and his partner. "Ruzoma, if all doesn't going to plan, you and Grimmjow are going are going to head in to bring them here by force." At this they smirk. "And Tsukiki, you and Szayelaporro are going to finish the repairs make preparations for your next target." She finished.

"And what about us?" Nnoitora asked, glaring at them. "Torama and I haven't had an assignment in almost a year; what, are we supposed to do nothing?" He asked, annoyed. An assignment was better than being bored out of their minds.

"We're well aware of that." Kanama stated.

"Which is why we've set up your next assignment in dimension five." Ulquiorra stated, pressing a button and bringing the Hinata household into view. "Like usual, you have to destroy the original bodies as well as the platoon guarding them; in this case, the Garuru Platoon, whom of which is very unlikely to be beaten with ease." This earned him a smirk from the violent married couple. "However, unlike before, you have to get the partners alive; if things go out of hand, we are able to use their partners as leverage." He informed them.

Aizen smirked. "Well, let's be sure that things pan out well; we can't afford any errors here."

* * *

><p>FINALLY! *sigh* i swear, writer's block is the worst thing ever. Well, here's the nxt chap. ill try to update faster, promise.<br>_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
